Pet owners are responsible for the feces, ordure and the like generated by their pets in public areas. To this end, owners walking their pets in public areas carry paper and/or plastic bags to aid them in picking up and disposing of such waste matter. However, these bags are usually too large and bulky to be conveniently carried, such as in a shirt pocket and often require use of a trowel, broom or the like or attached cardboard flaps to sweep the waste matter interior of the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,1160 shows further means of avoiding the need for a trowel, broom or the like. It describes and claims a disposable glove having a tear line to facilitate its removal from the user's hand. Hence, any waste matter can be picked up and disposed of while the glove remains on the user's hand and then the glove itself can be discarded. However, the user's grip is not always stable and secure about the waste matter. Before disposing of the waste in a container, the waste matter can slip from the glove and be dropped to the ground, requiring the process to be repeated.